


【Evanstan】你才逆cp

by chingching27



Series: 【Evanstan】連載故事 [1]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-08-20 14:58:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8253242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chingching27/pseuds/chingching27
Summary: Seb是冬盾畫手，Chris是盾冬寫手，兩人在職場上認識，卻不知道對方網路上的身份也不知道對方吃的cp。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ※會有冬盾提及！會有冬盾提及！會有冬盾提及！會有冬盾提及！  
> 會有盾冬H文字描述！會有盾冬H文字描述！會有盾冬H文字描述！會有盾冬H文字描述！  
> 重度不可逆潔癖者請小心！！！！！！
> 
> ※But不管怎樣都是桃包就是了XD

Sebastian Stan是個知名的同人畫手，很有靈魂的那種。

 

他其實也不知道自己怎麼紅起來的，不過是看完《美國隊長3》之後太過興奮，用了一些簡筆劃畫出了整部電影的故事大綱，順便在那些電影沒交代的時段補上自己的臆測，貼在了自己的推特上，居然被網友大量轉貼，好多人說看完他的補充之後心情愉悅不少，感覺電影變得更好看了。

對於自己的畫居然有那麼棒的功效，Sebastian有些小小的得意，於是他後來接連又畫了幾張，並因為這樣在一個冬盾的論壇「冷面殺手與美國甜心」中小有名氣。

 

噢，對，他認為冬兵是攻，有疑問嗎？冬兵在美隊2時那冷酷無情的剛硬模樣，一眼就知道是攻啊！大家說對不對？

反正這是冬盾的論壇，沒人會反駁他。嗯哼。

 

雖然是以簡筆劃「出道」，但Sebastian是個很有志向的畫手，他在工作的閒暇之餘報名了繪畫班苦練畫技，終於在美隊3上映半年後，以油畫的方式畫出了第一張布魯克林時期的James Barnes，穿著軍裝的挺拔背影，並且放上了論壇。

毫不意外的論壇炸開了鍋，但是內容卻跟Sebastian預期的完全不一樣。

 

winteriscomingya：我以為我看錯了帳號？這誰？包子大大被盜帳號了？？  
sweetstevie1314：我感覺彷彿靈魂被掏空。  
whothehellisbucky11911：這不是包子！這不是包子！這不是包子！！！！（躺地打滾哭）  
stucky03052001：包子大大要轉型了？那以後還看得到包子大的靈魂畫作嗎？（咬手帕哭）

 

翻了十頁才終於找到Sebastian幻想中該有的評論。

teambuckyno1fan：包子大大這技巧突飛猛進啊！！！畫風喜歡！包子大畫什麼都好看！

然後就沒有然後了。

 

他X的，你們這些人，一輩子看簡筆劃好了啦！哼！！！！Sebastian氣得又畫了三張。

 

不過畫畫只是Sebastian生命中一個小小的插曲，事實上他是剛執業一年多的藥師，最近為了要去一個他期待已久的研討會，特別請了五天年假，從紐約飛到佛羅裏達參加長達三天的會期。

這場研討會是由佛羅裏達大學主辦，這次的主題是Sebastian最近相當關註並且打算當作研究所進修核心的兒童癌症治療，他最期待的一場演講是第三天的首場，波士頓兒童醫院的主治醫師Chris Evans報告的「兒童造血幹細胞移植術後藥物治療與復原追蹤」。

 

Evans醫師是兒童癌症領域的新秀，Sebastian決心在兒癌領域深入研究後，讀了好幾篇他的論文。在Sebastian想像中，Evans必定是對醫學非常有熱情的醫療人士，學歷佳，資歷豐富又敢創新，他近來發表的幾個案例研究都讓Sebastian獲益良多。

當天早上Sebastian提早半小時到場時，見到Chris Evans已經在第一排左側準備了。他挑選了第三排中間的好位置，期待著稍後的報告。而Evans醫師也完全沒有讓他失望，Sebastian記下許多新的用藥，過去煩惱已久的副作用Evans醫師也提出了新的治療方式，豐富的課程內容讓Sebastian心滿意足。

一個半小時的課程結束後Sebastian仍覺得意猶未盡，有些遺憾課程結束得太快。伸了個懶腰，Sebastian走出去買了杯咖啡，準備和接下來半天剩下的三堂課奮鬥。等他回到會議室時，卻看見自己座位旁原先的空位坐上了人。

 

「不好意思借過一下。」Sebastian有些後悔為了要坐在正中央而捨棄了靠走道的位置，誰知道會議室那麼空，卻偏偏有人要跟他擠在同一排，這下進出座位變得麻煩許多。

對方站起身，對Sebastian笑了一下，Sebastian愣了愣，發現對方竟然就是Evans醫師。

 

Sebastian有稍微查過Chris Evans的背景，知道他從小成績就優異，跳了幾級完成大學學業後進入醫學院就讀，所以年紀比同輩醫師都還要小，但Chris近看比Sebastian想像中更年輕，深棕色的頭髮剪得很俐落，淺藍色的雙眸看起來相當溫柔，下巴的鬍渣卻又使他增添不少成熟的男人味。

世界果然是不公平的啊，Sebastian神遊天外的想著，這麼優秀的醫師還這麼帥真的可以嗎？

 

『抱歉擋了你的位置。』Chris的聲音把Sebastian拉回現實世界，他對Sebastian笑了笑，站起身讓了開。

坐回自己的位置後，Sebastian思考了下，還是決定這麼好的機會不能錯過，他挪了挪，靠近Chris說：「Evans醫師？關於剛剛你的演講，我有一些問題不知道方不方便請教？」

『當然。』Chris立刻答應，Sebastian便拿過筆記坐到Chris身旁，兩人熱烈地交談起來。

 

當了一天的「鄰桌」，Sebastian和Chris利用中間的空檔相談甚歡，Sebastian得知Chris半個月後要到自己任職的瑪利亞·費瑞兒童醫院進行為期四週的教學訪問，立刻很愉悅地表示自己也在該醫院執業。

「等你來了之後來找我喝杯咖啡？」Sebastian本想再跟Chris多聊幾句，但眼見一旁已經有人等著和Evans醫師談話，只好匆匆遞張名片：「我在藥劑部，兒童癌症科的專責臨床藥師，我叫Sebastian Stan。」

Chris收下名片後似乎還想說些什麼，但又不好意思置一旁等待的人群於不顧，匆匆對Sebastian點點頭便起身離去。

 

回到飯店的Sebastian心情相當好，洗完澡後他打開自己的手提電腦，抽出公事包裏的筆記本，想把幾張今天抽空畫的畫掃描上傳到論壇，卻發現自己的筆記本裏夾了張不屬於自己的便條紙。

大概是收東西時不小心收進去的別人的筆記？Sebastian沒有多想，翻過來一看卻立刻就愣住了。

 

_Steve從後方緩慢挺身進入Bucky的身體，Bucky喘著氣，低聲嗚咽著：「Steve⋯⋯太大了，你撐得我好滿⋯⋯太深了⋯⋯」_

_『而你夾得我好緊，寶貝。』Steve的吻安撫似的落在Bucky背後，一挺腰齊根沒入，被磨蹭過的敏感處讓Bucky彷彿被電擊似的仰起了頭：『你喜歡我擦過這裏對嗎？』_

 

下意識的把紙片迅速揉成一團丟到一旁，Sebastian簡直不敢相信自己的眼睛。

一個冬盾死忠在路上撿到一張盾冬H文的機率有多大？他明天立刻去買彩券有沒有可能乘著這股運氣成為億萬富翁？？？？


	2. Chapter 2

Chris心情不太好。

他在自己非常喜歡的cp盾冬的論壇「美國甜心與冷面殺手」上正在連載一篇奇幻AU文，劇情進入到Steve與Bucky終於願意正視彼此的感情，愛意正濃，接下來就該情慾勃發了的同時，他卻遇上了寫手和讀者都非常不想遇到的情況。

他卡肉了。原本維持穩定隔日更新的他，一卡就是兩個禮拜。每天上論壇看到讀者們呼喚他回來更文，哀嚎卡肉是不道德的，Chris又內疚又沮喪。他向來是個說上肉就上大盤肉的爽快寫手，「卡肉」從來不在他的字典中，哪知有一天他居然也會成為這可怕病毒的受害者？

 

直到今天，他在佛羅里達參加的學術研討會的最後一天。當他結束自己的報告，從舞台上走下來時，原本腦海中那個死都不肯開啟的水門突然開了，嘩啦啦的靈感彷彿洩洪一般的衝進他的大腦。他立刻坐了下來，隨手抽了張便條紙開始紀錄文字。當Chris正寫得欲罷不能時，突然有人拍了拍他，希望他讓出一條通道。Chris一抬頭，遇上了他今天第二件好事。

 

Scott Evans，Chris那個從出生開始就被自己欺負捉弄嘲笑的弟弟，唯一一件能反過來嘲笑Chris的事，就是Chris從來搞不清楚自己喜歡的是什麼類型的人，無論是男孩還是女孩。

他試著跟不少類型的女孩交往過，美豔的啦啦隊長或是聰慧的同班同學甚至是兩者兼具的醫院同事，Scott也介紹過他的一些可愛的帥氣的男性朋友。他認為自己的每段感情都是全心全意，然而一切結束之後，Chris卻在自己的心裡找不到一點愛的疤痕。

輕跳著越過湖面的白鷺鷥對湖水而言當然不是毫無影響，但是除了那些泛開的漣漪，Chris也想不出更多痕跡了。

 

「不好意思借過一下。」

在此之前Chris無法描述自己究竟想要什麼樣的對象，而看見Sebastian之後，又懷疑自己怎麼可能居然從來沒想過他要的是這樣的男孩。

 

還深陷在茫然與惶恐中的Chris，下一秒所有的情緒就被Sebastian主動和他攀談的驚喜掩蓋了過去。

 

從會場回到酒店後，一路輕哼著歌的Chris，因為半個月後能和Sebastian再度相見的期待，以及一個小時後終於可以更新連載的輕鬆，滿心歡喜。可是這股興奮，十分鐘後就被打擊得只剩百分之五十。

Chris找遍了他的公事包，翻過了講義與筆記本的每一頁，卻怎麼也找不到他寫好的草稿。沮喪不已的Chris，只好上論壇跟讀者們再次道歉。

 

_作者：bostonkiwiboy_   
_發表時間：2016年10月11日 20:32_   
_標題：[閒聊] 我不是故意拖稿的⋯⋯_

_致盾冬家最明理的fans：_   
_我真的真的真的！！！！不是故意卡肉的！！！！！_   
_事實上我今天還利用上課時間燉了一碗滿滿的肉，_   
_這碗肉吸飽了佛羅里達炙熱的陽光，_   
_保證熱情美味，吃一次還想再吃！_   
_然而！！！！世界是殘酷的⋯⋯_   
_我那張寫滿盾冬H的便條紙，遺失在茫茫的人海中了⋯⋯_

_別擔心，劇情已經深深印在我腦海裡，_   
_只是我需要更多時間重新整理我的文字，_   
_再次致歉。_

 

文章發佈後，下面充滿了讀者的惋惜與哭吼，甚至有人嫉妒著那個撿到便條紙的無名人士。Chris一行行的看過去，有一個回覆吸引了他的注意力。

stucky4ever：總攻大大今天也在佛羅里達啊？好巧！我剛剛看到隔壁論壇的包子大大說他今天在佛羅里達上課，回到家後卻在自己背包中撿到一張寫滿盾冬H的便條紙！該不會就是你掉的那張⋯⋯指路隔壁論壇winterbunbun

 

所謂的隔壁論壇，指的是另外一個專門討論冬盾的論壇「冷面殺手與美國甜心」。這兩個論壇的創辦人是同一位，當年她秉持著「所有cp都可以互攻，真愛不分上下」的精神，創辦了「美國甜心與冷面殺手」，鼓勵所有愛著Steve與Bucky的同好不要分攻受，一起來玩耍。創辦人本身就是文畫兼修的大手，又有一群大手基友力挺，論壇的名氣很快就炒熱起來。

不過，有人的地方就有江湖，有cp的地方就是有cp粉想吵攻受啊！經歷了數次激烈到創辦人為了讓群眾冷靜甚至必須鎖論壇一天的掐架事件後，創辦人終於放棄了世界大同的夢想，另外架了「冷面殺手與美國甜心」，把雙方的粉絲隔開。但是為了方便像她自己這樣的雙吃互攻粉  
兩邊跑，這兩個論壇所有會員資料都是共通的，盾冬論壇的會員也可以直接私信或是追蹤冬盾論壇的會員，仍然有許多論壇成員保持著密切的交流。

 

Chris順著指路的網址連結，看到了winterbunbun今日發表的文章。

 

_作者：winterbunbun_   
_發表時間：2016年10月11日 20:19_   
_標題：[閒聊][素描] 說說我今天的神運氣_

_今天在佛羅里達上課，_   
_佛羅里達的天氣非常好！好想去海邊啊啊啊啊啊啊～～～_   
_我畫了幾張冬哥和隊長在海邊約會的圖，素描風格還沒上色，_   
_希望你們喜歡^_^_

_話說能在路上撿到盾冬H文的機率有多少？比被雷劈到還低吧？_   
_我今天真的有被雷劈到的感覺 ◔"L__◔._   
_需要多看幾張冬盾圖回神一下！_

 

Chris考慮了半晌，看看winterbunbun的訊息燈還亮著，說明他仍然在線，決定發私信給對方。

 

bostonkiwiboy：嗨，你好。  
winterbunbun：嗨？  
bostonkiwiboy：很抱歉打擾了，但是我今天也在佛羅里達上課（兒童癌症的研討會，為期三天），很巧的也弄丟了一張寫了盾冬H的便條紙。我擔心你撿到的那張是我寫的，不知道你方不方便照相給我看？  
winterbunbun：呃⋯⋯我今天也是在那邊上課⋯⋯但是那張紙條我已經扔了。  
bostonkiwiboy：扔了？？？？為什麼？？？？？  
winterbunbun：誰會把撿到的逆cp的H文視若珍寶的收藏起來啊？？我當然扔了啊！  
bostonkiwiboy：⋯⋯你可以把他從垃圾桶撿回來嗎？  
winterbunbun：不好意思沒辦法耶⋯⋯我丟在浴室的垃圾桶，它現在已經爛得不成樣了⋯⋯

 

Chris氣得簡直不知道說什麼好，關掉訊息頁面後回盾冬的論壇發了一條。

 

bostonkiwiboy：＠stucky4ever 非常感謝你的消息，我想對方撿到的是我寫的文沒錯，但是他說已經扔了而且紙都爛了，很可惜。

 

這麼折騰一通之後，Chris也累了，關上頁面後進浴室梳洗一番，很快就倒在床上睡著了。

 

 

Sebastian特地多請了一天假，連著週末，研討會結束後扣掉要去搭飛機的週日，還能在佛羅里達多玩兩天。週五傍晚當他心滿意足的回到酒店，洗完澡後打開電腦連上「冷面殺手與美國甜心」，卻發現自己收到許多從沒見過的帳號發來的私信。

稍微翻了一遍私信，Sebastian又憤怒又委屈。一大堆盾冬粉絲跑來指責他沒有良心，那麼好看的文怎麼可以隨意丟棄，害得總攻大大（Sebastian心想：不過就是個「kiwi」，憑什麼他可以當總攻？）沒辦法更文，太自私了，一定是嫉妒盾冬家有好文看⋯⋯等等。Sebastian看了幾封就不想再看了，他關掉私信頁面，深吸了幾口氣平復情緒後，打開了發文頁面。

 

_作者：winterbunbun_   
_發表時間：2016年10月12日 21:51_   
_標題：[連載][漫畫] 冰雪奇緣_

_今天遇到一件很不開心的事，_   
_我不想去指責那些不明究理甚至是不講道理的來罵我的人，_   
_與其浪費時間在你永遠不懂也不想懂的人身上，_   
_不如把這些時間拿來為我心愛的冬盾添磚加瓦。_

_是的，為了感謝各位的支持，_   
_我的第一篇連載漫畫正式登場。_   
_我存了好久才存到足夠連續發文不斷更的篇數，_   
_未來每天除了故事進展外，還會日更一幅故事場景的全彩繪圖。_   
_喜歡的話記得告訴我一聲：）_

 

Sebastian起身去泡了杯茶，回到電腦前時，回覆數已經破百，點贊數更是刷刷的往往上漲。他得意的喝了一口茶，感覺先前看私信時的鬱悶已經煙消雲散。

產出才是硬道理，哼。


	3. Chapter 3

半個月後的星期一，Chris準時抵達瑪利亞·費瑞兒童醫院。

第一天的行程是很簡單的介紹與參觀，Chris一整天都心神不寧，暗自計畫著晚上和Sebastian共進晚餐時該聊些什麼內容。事實上，研討會結束的當天晚上，Chris立刻寫了一封e-mail給Sebastian，為自己匆促離去致歉，並告知自己抵達瑪利亞·費瑞兒童醫院的日期，詢問他當天的下班時間以及可否一敘。在寄出mail前Chris其實躊躇了好一會兒，他煩惱自己的行為是否太過積極會嚇到Sebastian，但不寄這封mail又擔心Sebastian會以為他說半個月後再聚只是客套話，從而認為他們的相談甚歡不過是出於共同的職業熱情所產生的偶然。

Chris對自己的每一步都斟酌再三，患得患失地彷彿是情竇初開的少年。

 

好在Sebastian的回信來得很快，他的信如同本人，帶著一股歡快的溫暖氣息。信中Sebastian告訴Chris，他來訪的第一週剛好自己排的是早班，下午4點半就可以離開醫院，期待很快能與Chris再會。另外他也詢問了Chris的下榻飯店，說自己從小在曼哈頓長大，地頭蛇一枚，如果Chris有興趣的話，很樂意當他的嚮導，帶他品嚐紐約的美食美景，燈紅酒綠。

Sebastian的回信大大治癒Chris遺失重要便條紙的低落，他回覆Sebastian自己相當希望能有人帶他好好享受紐約的都市浪漫，留了自己的手機號之後，又把信反覆看了好幾次，才心滿意足的關上電腦。

 

『Hey！』

Sebastian離開藥局前被上司叫住談了幾句，好不容易脫身，距離下班時間已經過了二十分鐘了。他腳步匆忙，擔心Chris等他太久，果然一推開門就看見Chris靠在藥局對面的牆上，微笑著和他打招呼。

前後兩次見面都是在需要穿襯衫繫領帶的正式場合，不同的是今天見面時Chris已經下班了，他沒有解下領帶，只是稍微鬆開了領帶結，打開了襯衫最上面的兩顆扣子，又把袖子往上捲了兩折。簡單的改變已經把整個人的氣質從嚴肅的菁英形象轉變成輕鬆的雅痞風，Sebastian在內心暗暗比較前後兩種形象的不同，難以選擇Chris到底哪一種形象更迷人。

 

「抱歉我晚了一點下班，等很久了嗎？」Sebastian彎起嘴角迎上Chris，示意他跟著自己往地下二樓的停車場前進。

『還好。』Chris搖搖頭表示不在意：『今天很忙是嗎？』

「嗯，有一床我負責的骨髓移植病人病況惡化，出現肺炎，用了Amoxicillin效果很差，今天做了細菌培養，考慮要用第二線抗生素⋯⋯」Sebastian一邊和Chris談著今日的工作狀況，一邊打開車門，開上了駛往曼哈頓的公路。

 

兩人明明只見過一次面，但投不投緣這種事，往往在認識前就已經注定好了。一小時不到的車程，Chris和Sebastian天南地北無所不談。相似的工作環境讓他們很容易開啟話題，隨口提起的生活點滴竟也能契合上對方的興趣則是意外之喜，抵達餐廳時，兩人望向對方的眼神中，欣賞之意已濃厚得溢於言表。

The NoMad Bar是Sebastian在紐約最喜歡的餐廳之一，他只跟家人與少數的知交好友來過，畢竟他心醉不已的美食如果搭上話不投機的同行者，那簡直是在折損食物本身帶給人的幸福感，太過浪費。然而Chris邀請他共進晚餐時，Sebastian腦海裡閃過的第一選擇就是The NoMad Bar。除了餐點美味之外，The NoMad Bar用心營造的古典歐洲小酒館氛圍也是非常適合談天與約會。

 

他細心收藏的那些美好場所，Sebastian很想和Chris一同分享。

 

Chris不知道Sebastian連喝紅酒也會醉。他住的酒店距離餐廳不遠，Sebastian陪著他散步回去。一路上Sebastian情緒都相當高昂，還唱了一首近來相當流行的情歌給Chris聽。Chris已經不太記得歌曲的旋律，他只記得，即使只是微醺，雙頰泛紅望著他，笑得雙眼彎成了眉月的Sebastian，都足以讓自己心跳加速。

 

當他們在酒店門口道別時，Sebastian伸出雙臂，緊緊的抱了Chris一下：「Chris，歡迎來到紐約。」

Sebastian比Chris稍微矮一點，擁抱時Chris能從Sebastian頸部聞到他身上淡淡的香水味，這麼近的距離讓Chris有些暈眩，他想自己也有點醉了。

 

任何他準備好的客套台詞都被忘到九霄雲外，Sebastian貼著他的身體，讓Chris只想知道用什麼方法才能讓這種親密時刻無限延長。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 要吵架之前，先好好談戀愛啊！  
> 本文有一個小彩蛋，那是另一個世界的Sebastian，  
> 如果看過我其他的文就抓得到他XDD
> 
> 以及我要說，這是一篇溫馨搞笑甜文所以並不會有為了cp反目成仇這種羅密歐與茱麗葉的劇情XDDD  
> 當然該掐的還是會小掐一番，  
> 不過別忘了，  
> 這兩個人真正會掐起來的點是「你撿到我的文不但不還給我還把我的文給毀了太邪惡了隔壁論壇大大」v.s.「莫名其妙難道我要把逆cp文護貝裱框起來嗎你憑什麼煽動你家粉絲來掐我啊大壞蛋」呀XDD

有一個從波士頓來的醫師正在追求Sebastian，全藥局都知道。

 

Sebastian在藥局人緣很好，瑪利亞·費瑞兒童醫院的臨床藥師扣掉Sebastian，平均年齡接近50歲，Sebastian藥學院畢業之後就到這裡上班，入職時年齡還不到30歲，貼心又溫柔的Sebastian很快就得到同事們的親近，同事都把他當自己的弟弟甚至兒子一般疼愛，對於Sebastian身邊出現的追求者自然好奇不已。

「波士頓小子」是兒童癌症科的小組長Tina給Chris私下取的暱稱，這個優秀的醫師在工作領域上固然出類拔萃值得尊敬，但是脫離這個身份後，不過就是個正努力追求心上人，被心上人周圍保護欲爆棚的同事們列為觀察對象的普通人而已。

 

「我們打賭他今天就會送玫瑰了，Seb。大紅色的，花語是『希望與你泛起激情的愛』那種。」早上Sebastian剛進辦公室，Tina轉過椅子望向他，笑著說。

『Tina⋯⋯』Sebastian臉頰泛起紅暈，他知道「那個追求Seb的波士頓小子」已經是藥局近來的熱門話題，他猜測Chris也隱隱發現這件事，畢竟他已經數次看見Chris跟他的同事們討論完病例或是用藥爭議之後，他的同事低聲跟Chris說了幾句話，Chris揉著臉笑了起來，隨即望向Sebastian的方向。縱使Sebastian總是立刻撇開視線，依然逃不開走回他身邊的同事拍拍他的肩膀說：「表現不錯啊他，波士頓小子加十分。」

原先Sebastian有點憂慮Chris會因為同事們對他的特殊關注而感到不舒服，孰知Chris簡直是樂在其中。

 

Chris起先只是會在午休時間結束前親自買些點心送來，為的是能和Sebastian說幾句話。剛開始他擔心給Sebastian帶來困擾，總是先傳訊息給他，約好一個醫院的角落見面，但是發現臨床藥學科已經知道他這個追求者的存在後，Chris不但沒有像Sebastian煩惱的那樣覺得尷尬，反而興高采烈地大張旗鼓起來。

「大前天是火百合，前天是向日葵，昨天是山茶花，今天確實該輪到玫瑰了。」藥局裡另一個和Sebastian年齡較相近的臨床藥師Janice附和，她語音剛落，門口就傳來花店人員的呼喊：「請問Sebastian Stan先生在嗎？」

 

兩分鐘後Sebastian如同同事們預言的抱著一束紅玫瑰走進來，在同事們洞悉一切的目光中，害羞得直想把臉埋進花叢裡。

『今天會是對我而言最漫長的白日，迫不及待想見你。』Chris和先前一樣，隨花束附上一張親手寫的卡片，Sebastian把花束放進藥局角落的花瓶裡，小心的收藏起卡片。

 

三天前Chris就已經詢問他今天是否有空，他預約了River Cafe，想要邀請Sebastian共進晚餐。

River Cafe座落在布魯克林大橋旁，窗邊的位置能一覽紐約最迷人的河岸夜景。作為曼哈頓最熱門的餐廳之一，River Cafe的餐點水準很高，服務親切又恰到好處，餐廳最引以為豪的窗景更是讓Sebastian迷醉不已。

為了這頓晚餐，Sebastian兩天前就已經開始煩惱衣著搭配。他有預感Chris這次的晚餐邀請不是只是因為想和他吃一頓飯這麼簡單，為此他翻箱倒櫃左思右想，最後決定穿上自己最喜歡的一件寶藍色襯衫，搭配上同色系的領帶。

 

『你今天真好看。』Chris不知道Sebastian會不會覺得自己相當沒創意，畢竟他已經是數不清第幾次在約會時以這句話當開頭，可是原諒他只是個除了醫學以外沒有其他興趣的普通人，他能用來形容眼前這人每次帶給他的內心衝擊的詞彙就是這麼少。

「我很喜歡這件襯衫。」Sebastian一如往常的給他一個甜甜的微笑，一個每次都能讓Chris想捧著他的臉深深吻他的甜甜的微笑。

 

晚餐結束後的散步時光才是他們約會的重頭戲，他們總是沿著餐廳外的街道走上個把小時，Sebastian帶著Chris去看那些藏在紐約街頭的細節，體會那些組成紐約這個華麗都市的重要元素。而這次，他們走上了布魯克林大橋。

秋末冬初的紐約已經頗有寒意，Chris低頭望著Sebastian縮進外套裡的手，屏住了呼吸小心翼翼的勾上他手指。

 

感覺到手指間傳來的暖意，Sebastian轉頭看向Chris，對方一臉緊張又故作鎮靜的表情讓Sebastian忍不住笑出聲。他伸出空著的右手替Chris拉好大衣的衣領，說：「快入冬了，紐約真是越來越冷啊。」

『嗯，橋上風大，你靠緊我一點。』Chris趁機要求，他右手握著Sebastian的左手塞進自己的大衣口袋：『Sebby你手好冰，會冷嗎？』

「手放在你大衣裡就不冷了。」Sebastian輕聲說。

 

Chris牽著Sebastian在布魯克林大橋上來來回回走了無數趟，卻直到送Sebastian回到他家門口時，才終於有勇氣說出今天這精心準備的晚餐約會的真正目的。

其實他沒有說出來，Chris心虛的想，Sebastian微仰著頭跟他道晚安時，他忍不住就低頭吻了Sebastian的唇。

 

『我從來沒有這樣喜歡過一個人，Sebby。』他們的第一個吻就是一個讓兩人都臉色泛紅的深吻，一吻既終，Chris還是忍不住貼著Sebastian軟軟的唇，一次次地輕啄：『我真的好喜歡你，Sebby，Sebastian⋯⋯』

「那你很幸運，Chris。」Sebastian努力調節著呼吸，笑著說：「我也從來沒有像喜歡你這樣喜歡過別人。」

 

 

_作者：winterbunbun_   
_發表時間：2016年11月8日 23:02_   
_標題：[連載][漫畫] 冰雪奇緣-23_

_今天出去約會啦！更新比較晚，相信大家會原諒我的XDDD_   
_戀愛的感覺太美好了，_   
_希望大家都能像Steve遇上Bucky一樣遇上那個命中注定的人。_   
_Enjoy the story！_

_⋯⋯_

_buckymysunshine：我只是進來看漫畫的，為什麼感覺被閃瞎了？_   
_sweetstevie1314：來人啊把本宮的純振金打造防放閃墨鏡送上來！_   
_bunbunno1fan：天啊男神嫁出去了嗎啊啊啊啊恭喜包子大大！_   
_⋯⋯⋯_   
_⋯⋯⋯⋯_

 

_作者：bostonkiwiboy_   
_發表時間：2016年11月8日 23:38_   
_標題：[連載][小說] Memory Of Our Own -29_

_這是倒數第二章了，_   
_我要自首，本來這篇故事我是想寫成BE的，_   
_但是我最近遇上了一個人，深深體會到有一個心愛的人是怎麼回事，_   
_捨不得對Steve和Bucky下重手了，_   
_希望有情人終成眷屬吧。_   
_本章有甜肉：）_

_⋯⋯_

_stucky4ever：總攻大人原來是單身嗎！！！啊不過現在也不是了....._  
 _celuvme0813：祝幸福！_  
 _tilltheend520：虐心愛好者求總攻放出BE版結局_  
 _alwayssnowing：我只是進來看文的為何被作者閃了！恭喜總攻大大！！_  
 _⋯⋯⋯_  
⋯⋯⋯⋯


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 雙方揭曉彼此的秘密身分(?)！

Chris站在Sebastian家門口，對著鐵門倒映出的自己身影整了整衣領，按下了電鈴。

送Sebastian回家過幾次，今天卻是第一次受邀踏入屋內。Chris對於今晚可能發生的一切都滿心期待，當然包括那個Sebastian承諾給他做的蛋糕。

 

從第一次約會他就發現Sebastian喜歡吃甜品，每次用餐他總是在甜點選擇上花費最多時間，於是Chris也特意花了心思到處去買紐約有名的點心，一個又一個在午餐後送到Sebastian手中。Sebastian數次驚喜的說這家點心他聞名已久卻一直沒機會嚐鮮，總是一口接一口開心的把這些甜點一一消滅。

 

「我會被你養成一個大胖子的，Chris。」有次午餐後兩人躲在醫院的角落分享點心，Sebastian窩在Chris胸口笑著抱怨，Chris忍不住去咬他還沾著一點藍莓醬的唇角。

『沒關係，到那時候我也依然會喜歡你胖胖的臉頰，軟軟的胸口，鼓鼓的肚子⋯⋯』Chris的手隨著自己說到的部位漸漸向下揉捏：『還有肉肉的屁股⋯⋯糟糕，我有點期待你變成一個大胖子了怎麼辦？』

Sebastian搥了他一拳，故作生氣地推開他，卻掩飾不住勾起的嘴角。

 

直到前天，他買了一家甜點店的招牌蔓越莓重乳酪蛋糕，Sebastian一看到盒子就笑了起來：「這家是我曾經的最愛，我愛到不甘於只能當食客，我親自學了該如何複製這個蛋糕口味。」

『你會做蛋糕？』Chris驚奇的問。

「嗯哼。」Sebastian驕傲地仰起臉：「不信你可以來我家吃吃看。」

 

Sebastian在廚房忙碌時，Chris本來想進去給他搗亂，卻臨時收到一封需要立即回應的e-mail，Sebastian告訴他餐廳旁邊的小書桌上有一台電腦可以借他使用。Chris打開電腦後，出現的桌面圖案卻讓他忍不住睜大了眼。

『Seb！Sebby！！你快來！』Chris的呼喚傳到廚房，Sebastian握著打蛋器就跑了出來，看到Chris笑到合不攏嘴的指著桌面說：『你也是美國隊長和冬日戰士的cp粉啊？』

 

Sebastian念大學後就搬出了家裡，很長一段時間的獨居讓他從來不用煩惱電腦被他人看到，自然桌面圖案就是他愛用什麼用什麼。最近他剛換了一張他自己畫的圖，畫面是穿著制服的Steve半趴在穿著夾克倚靠著樹幹的Bucky身上，兩人在雪夜中靜靜的接吻。

「呃⋯⋯好啦對啦，我是冬盾的死忠而且還是畫手，這張是我畫的，我畫了很多冬盾的同人圖，要笑就笑吧。」證據都被擺在眼前了，Sebastian也懶得說謊，況且他有自信Chris不是那種會無禮的歧視別人愛好的人。

『不不，我不是要笑你喜歡cp，我是在笑事情的巧合。』Chris從椅子上轉過來，抬頭笑望著Sebastian：『我也很愛Steve和Bucky而且我寫了很多他們的同人文⋯⋯等等，你說你是冬盾死忠？我，呃，Seb，可我愛的是盾冬⋯⋯』

Sebastian立刻把打蛋器舉在身前，一臉防備的說：「你如果要跟我說盾冬才是王道之類的話我們現在就可以來決鬥。」

Chris忍不住大笑出來，他大跨了幾步走到Sebastian身旁，坐在餐桌邊的椅子上，把Sebastian也拉到自己的腿上，面對面抱住了他。Sebastian掙扎了幾下卻掙脫不了，一邊閃避Chris胡亂親在他臉上的吻一邊說：「幹嘛？想用美男計我是不吃這招的！」

『不，我不會跟你掐cp啊Sebby，各人有各人的喜好與想法，我完全理解。』Chris捧著Sebastian的臉說：『我只是突然很安心。你知道⋯⋯我覺得整趟遇上你、認識你、和你談戀愛的過程都太美好了，一點波折也沒有我就得到一個完美的人，這世界上有這麼美好的事總讓我有些懷疑害怕，現在發現你也有缺點，我太高興了。』

「缺你個頭，你喜歡盾冬才是瑕疵呢！」Sebastian鼓起腮頰，卻不再閃避Chris，讓Chris的吻好好地落在自己唇瓣。

『好，我有瑕疵，你有缺點，不是剛好天生一對嗎？』Chris拇指輕撫過Sebastian臉頰，笑著說。

 

Sebastian把蛋糕端出來時，Chris已經擺好兩個小餐盤與餐叉，坐在餐桌前一臉期待地看著他。

『不過我倒是好奇，Sebby，你的創作有發表嗎？』Chris一邊切蛋糕一邊問。

「有啊，我發在一個叫做『冷面殺手與美國甜心』的論壇。」Sebastian回答。

『咦真的嗎？』Chris抬頭看他：『我常去的那個論壇叫做「美國甜心與冷面殺手」，雖然我沒怎麼去過冬盾那邊，但我知道這兩個論壇是姐妹論壇，也許改天我會上去看看你的作品。你的帳號是什麼？」

「winterbunbun。」Sebastian有點害羞地回答：「你真的要去看嗎？我畫得很好笑啦⋯⋯」

 

Chris停下手邊的動作，他上冬盾論壇的次數一隻手數得完，這個帳號卻帶給他一種莫名的熟悉感。

『你是winterbunbun？』

「對啊，怎麼了？你看過我的畫嗎？」Sebastian睜大眼。

『不，不算看過⋯⋯』Chris終於從腦海中翻出了那個帳號，對於世上居然有這種巧合感到不可思議的錯愕：『Seb，我是bostonkiwiboy。』

 

Sebastian愣住了，bostonkiwiboy？那個莫名其妙來怪他又害他被盾冬粉絲私信攻擊的寫手？

 

Chris體會到空氣凝結的感覺，他其實覺得這不是什麼大事，畢竟事情當下他雖然很氣，但說真的那也不是什麼不能彌補的傷害，他只是多花了一點時間，延後了兩天才更文而已，如果不是今天發現Sebastian就是winterbunbun，估計再過兩個月他連這個帳號都忘了。然而面前皺起眉抿起嘴的Sebastian卻似乎不這麼想，他原先開心的笑容完全消失無蹤，瞪著自己的表情彷彿他是什麼大壞蛋一樣。

 

「所以你煽動你家粉絲來罵我嗎？」Sebastian撇下嘴角，悶悶地說。

『我？』Chris驚訝的說：『我怎麼會做這種事？』

「但是你跟我要那張紙條的隔天我收到很多罵我的私信，說我自私邪惡小心眼嫉妒盾冬家有好文看⋯⋯」

 

Sebastian話還沒說完，Chris的手機突然瘋狂的響起來。他匆匆走到客廳，從桌上拎起電話，講沒兩句眉頭已經打成死結。

『3242床？什麼情況？嗯⋯⋯緊急手術⋯⋯需要會診嗎？好⋯⋯好，我知道，我盡快趕回去，但我最快也要至少四個小時，你先排刀⋯⋯嗯⋯⋯好，再見。』

 

Chris把手機塞進口袋，走到餐桌邊伸手抱住已經站了起來的Sebastian，急促的說：『我有一床病人狀況突然惡化，我讓總醫師緊急處理了但是我得趕回去。抱歉這麼匆忙⋯⋯』

「沒事我理解的。」Sebastian被一連串的突發事件搞得頭昏腦脹，只能傻傻地點頭，Chris看著他頓了幾秒，放開手走到門邊，從掛鉤上拿下了大衣。

 

Sebastian送Chris到大樓門口，Chris走了幾步忍不住又回身，他抓住Sebastian的手，在他唇上給了一個急促又深入的親吻，貼在他耳邊輕聲說了幾句話，才依依不捨的大步離去。

Sebastian靠在牆上，人聲嘈雜車水馬龍的大街讓Chris的聲音在他耳邊顯得不太清晰，他不能確定自己有沒有聽錯哪個單詞，又無比希望他聽到的確實是Chris說的。

 

Chris第一次跟他說了『我愛你。』


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 呀完結啦！！！  
> 希望你們喜歡這個歡樂甜蜜的故事。

之後整整兩個禮拜，Sebastian不但沒有見到Chris，甚至連訊息也都是兩三天才等到一封，內容往往很簡單幾個字，像是「你好嗎」「好累」「我累死了」「你在幹嘛」，而Sebastian回覆之後，又得等個兩天才能收到下一封。

Chris的訊息中，出現頻率最多的還是「我想你」。

 

他也非常想他。Sebastian呆看著新收的病人的血液報告，腦海裡卻一個字也沒有看進去，只是不停的在「血糖值」幾個字上畫圈圈。最後他呼了一口氣，回過神來時奇怪辦公室怎麼異常的安靜，抬頭一看才發現早已過了下班時間，同事們走了大半。

站起身拖拖拉拉的收拾桌面，Sebastian迷茫地想著不知道Chris要什麼時候才能忙到一個段落，這個週末自己想必又得一個人度過。他低著頭走向藥局大門，才推開門，耳邊就傳來一聲熟悉的呼喚。

 

『Sebby！』

Sebastian一轉身就看見自己朝思暮想的身影，Chris大概是一下火車就趕來醫院，手邊甚至還拖著行李。他跨了一步把Sebastian摟進懷裡，低下頭去親吻Sebastian的唇。

「Chris⋯⋯」驚喜來得太突然，Sebastian的大腦還沒運轉起來，雙手卻自有意識地抱住身前的人，呢喃他的名字：「Chris⋯⋯」

『Sebby⋯⋯寶貝⋯⋯我真是想你⋯⋯』Chris胡亂的親吻著Sebastian的臉頰、鼻尖，在唇瓣流連不去：『感覺已經一個世紀沒見到你。』

Sebastian忍不住笑了出來：「你好誇張。」

『難道你不想我嗎？』Chris語氣委屈卻揚起笑容：『我幾乎沒有空檔想工作以外的事，偶爾逮到一點空檔就開始想：我的Sebby現在在幹嘛？有在想我嗎？有沒有好好吃飯睡覺？什麼時候才能見到他？好不容易終於把這個病人的狀況穩定下來轉入普通病房，我立刻就回家收拾行李跳上最近的一班火車趕來見你。』說著又扁了下嘴：『雖然我禮拜一還是得趕回去。』

「我當然想你，非常，非常想。」Sebastian放開手，右手十指扣進Chris的左手，微仰起頭看著他：「那這個週末，我們一分一秒都不能浪費囉。」

 

廚房的烤箱裡，上好醬料的小羊排正滋滋作響，Chris遵照Sebastian的指示小心地將剛煮好薄荷醬倒入瓶子中，一邊注意著Sebastian的行動，逮著機會就偷個吻。Sebastian在狹長的廚房中拉回穿梭，臉上故作不耐的對這種偷香的舉動表達抗議，卻又忍不住在每個經過Chris身邊的空檔自覺的微頓幾秒讓Chris一次次得逞。

「嗯，等等把薄荷醬淋上去就可以開動了。」Sebastian從背後摟住Chris，臉頰貼著他寬廣的背肌輕蹭，撒嬌般的說：「是不是很棒？我找了好久才找到滿意的食譜，想不想立刻開動啊？」

『非常想「開動」。』Chris側過臉，傾身咬住Sebastian的嘴唇，磨蹭著讓他的唇色變成了引人遐想的豔紅，意有所指的說。Sebastian笑著，什麼也沒說就轉身出了廚房，泛紅的耳垂卻誠實地表達了一切。

 

晚餐相當美味，「大廚」的手藝簡直一日千里，Chris的讚不絕口讓Sebastian得意洋洋，然而「食客」內心更想品嚐的則是「大廚」本人。

被Chris壓著陷入柔軟的床墊裡時，Sebastian緊張的閉上眼睛，鼻腔裡滿是Chris身上清爽的沐浴乳香味。他的手撫過Sebastian的每一寸肌膚，灼熱的吻緊緊糾纏著Sebastian的唇舌。

 

『難受嗎？』Chris一點點的吻去Sebastian頰邊的汗水，Sebastian感覺身體每一處都燙得像有火在燒，尤其是和Chris連接著的下身。他睜開眼，在Chris蔚藍的瞳孔裡看見自己是唯一的身影。

「再抱緊我一點就不難受了。」Sebastian微鼓起嘴，手臂纏上Chris的頸，把Chris拉得更貼近一些。

『我愛你，Sebby⋯⋯我愛你⋯⋯』Chris情意真摯的表白對Sebastian而言是最佳的催情劑，他急促地喘氣著收緊了甬道，讓Chris忍不住又用力往更深處挺進。

 

兩人的初次就煞不住車的連做了幾次，最後Sebastian累得趴在Chris身上，一動也不想動。Chris的手指穿梭在Sebastian的髮絲間，心滿意足地抱緊懷中的人。

 

打破這親密的寧靜時刻的是Sebastian，他突然想到什麼似的猛地撐起上半身，瞪大眼睛說：「我差點忘了！我們還有一個重大的問題沒解決！」

Chris頭上瞬間冒出很多問號，一臉迷惑的說：『什麼？』

「你到底要堅持吃盾冬還是改邪歸正跟我一樣吃冬盾？逆cp怎麼好好談戀愛！」Sebastian正經八百的表情讓Chris忍不住大笑起來，他把Sebastian按回自己胸口，帶著笑意說：『盾冬還是冬盾，我可以小小不在意，畢竟相愛相殺也是一種情趣。』Chris給Sebastian的腰部按摩，恰到好處的力道讓Sebastian舒服得輕哼。『更重要的cp不能逆就好。』

「嗯⋯⋯什麼cp⋯⋯」被照顧得昏昏欲睡的Sebastian很快地枕著Chris的胸口沉入夢鄉，Chris摟著他的腰的左手往上提了提，讓Sebastian靠著胸口更厚實的肌肉，右手拉來被子，密密蓋住Sebastian光裸的肌膚，在他微捲的黑髮上輕輕落了個吻。

 

你說呢？小傻瓜。


	7. 番外篇：對的人

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這篇是這對逆cp情侶交往後熱烈放閃的故事，  
> 一趟小旅行，一些小片段，看看這對情侶遇見彼此後有多幸福，  
> 希望你們喜歡。
> 
> 新年快樂：）

這是Chris和Sebastian交往後的第一個跨年夜，在經歷了幾個月漫長的遠距離戀愛之後，Chris準備搬來紐約，兩個人找到一間中意的新公寓，Chris的新工作也確定了下來，明年年初，他們終於能正式同居了。

年底總是最忙碌的時候，一切該在今年完成的事項都要在聖誕節前有著落。狀況比較穩定的病人希望能回家過節，狀況不穩的病人也往往會在過節前出現新狀況，不是大好就是大壞，Chris和Sebastian工作這麼些年，也對這些事有了心理準備，隻是有時候仍然會為自己的無能為力感到沮喪。

他們飛往倫敦的前一晚，Chris在醫院忙到最後一刻，匆忙趕上最後一班往紐約的火車。拉著大行李箱的Sebastian在車站和他會面，兩人再一起乘車往機場。一整晚折騰下來，抵達候機室的時候Chris已經累得眼睛都要睜不開。Sebastian讓Chris靠在他胸前，哄著他小睡一會兒。

 

『甜心你的胸不夠大呀，』Chris閉著眼在Sebastian胸前揉來揉去：『你趴在我胸口時肯定很舒服吧？可是我摸你胸口都摸得到肋骨了。』  
「不想睡就不要睡，挑三揀四。」Sebastian作勢要推開男友，Chris趕緊摟住他的腰，委屈的解釋：『我哪有挑？我是說你太瘦了，我要把你養胖點，給你多吃點。』  
「養胖了就沒別人來搶了是吧？」Sebastian微勾起唇角，輕揉著Chris僵硬的肩頸。  
『誰敢來搶？』Chris孩子氣的說：『Sebby是我一個人的。』

 

交往不到半年，Sebastian已經完全沈溺在Chris對他無限制的寵愛中，忍不住也想用更深的愛去回應他。也許相識相愛的日子並不算長，但他們幾乎要認定，對方就是這輩子要攜手共度的終生伴侶。  
遇上了命中註定那個對的人，根本不需要花時間懷疑。

 

他們早早就計畫好聖誕與新年假期要在倫敦度過，除了探訪這個大城市，也會到她周遭的小城走走，當然最最重要的是要在倫敦眼下方觀看泰晤士河上璀璨的煙火。而這趟旅遊也是兩人第一次共度的長途旅行。

「據說戀人的長途旅行是一道大關卡。」抵達飯店後，Sebastian把行李隨意丟在地上，直接呈大字狀癱倒在床，又想到什麼似的撐起身，望著蹲在地上開行李的Chris說。  
『什麼關卡？Sebby你這個行李箱密碼是什麼？』Chris心不在焉的問，他急著要把行李箱中該燙好掛起的衣服拿出來，還想要簡單的梳洗下長途飛行後身上留下的凌亂與髒污。  
「密碼是你的生日。關卡啊，就是朝夕相處後發現彼此有那麼多小缺點，譬如你會發現我什麼也不會，沒有方向感，隻對美食有靈敏度，連收拾行李都亂七八糟⋯⋯」Sebastian隨口說著，Chris已經把他的行李箱打了開來，皺著眉打量那裏面看起來似乎有經過整理，但更像隻是胡亂塞一通的衣物。  
『親愛的你不能這樣收襯衫啊，這個衣物收納袋也不是這樣用，襪子和內褲要卷好並排不能隻是塞在行李箱的角落，為什麼沐浴乳沒有放在盥洗用品袋裏？』Chris一邊叨念一邊把Sebastian的衣服一件件抽出來重新摺好，他的襯衫放在剛找出來的燙台上，準備等下跟自己的襯衫一起重新熨平。  
「我試著摺了啊，我以為我摺得很好了⋯⋯行李箱空間那麼大隨便塞一下有什麼關係？」Sebastian嘟囔著說，Chris嘆了一口氣朝他走來，坐在床邊彎下腰給Sebastian一個安撫的輕吻：『我知道你很努力了，你也進步很多，比起我第一次打開你的衣櫃時好多了⋯⋯』  
「你第一次打開我衣櫃時哪有什麼特別的，裏面空空如也啊⋯⋯」Sebastian嘟著嘴仰起頭，迎下Chris的唇。  
『是空的沒錯，因為你的衣服都落在屋子裏的各個角落，還有地板上以及洗衣機中。』Chris笑著，摟了摟戀人的腰：『但你進步很多了寶貝，這樣就夠了，不夠的地方，我來替你做。』

 

倫敦是個美麗的城市，和紐約或波士頓相比又別有一番古典的風味，街道和人潮都帶著一絲英式的優雅氣息。Sebastian輓著Chris的手臂漫步在湧起薄霧的牛津街，隨意的走進街角一間小巧的咖啡館，坐下來點了兩杯卡布奇諾。

Sebastian喝了一口後咋了咋舌，皺著眉對Chris說：「太苦了。不過這個杯子真好看。」他從隨身的背包裏取出一個小筆記本，仔細的描繪下咖啡杯的模樣。  
『我剛就叫你點焦糖瑪奇朵。』Chris搖了搖頭，給Sebastian遞過去一小包糖粉，探頭看了看Sebastian筆下的繪圖：『你前幾天說你要把這趟旅遊中遇到的有趣事情都拿去畫成冬盾的故事，這咖啡館已經榮幸入選了？』  
「還沒有靈感，但是也許吧，畫個咖啡館工讀生Steve和冷淡的溫柔老闆Bucky的故事。」Sebastian隨口回答。  
『那我要寫一個咖啡館工讀生Bucky和熟客Steve的故事。』Chris得意洋洋的說。  
「你不要老是偷我的靈感去寫盾冬！」Sebastian抗議：「這是冬盾的咖啡館！！！」  
Chris傾身貼向Sebastian：『你親我一下我就不寫。』  
「不親！」Sebastian伸手推開Chris的臉頰：「最討厭你這種盾冬寫手了！」  
『親一下嘛。』  
「不親！！！」  
『那我親你了。』  
「不准！！Chris Evans⋯⋯說了不准⋯⋯嗯⋯⋯」

 

這座舉世聞名的老城本身即是座閱讀不盡的大寶庫，而圍繞著她的城市們也都是閃閃發光的星星。他們在飄著細雨的牛津裏迎著風穿梭在世界著名的大學堂，在豔陽高照的劍橋遠望閃著波光的劍河；登上格林威治天文台參觀世界時間的定錨點，走入莎士比亞圓形劇場觀一場傳頌千古的鉅作。Sebastian想他能遇上Chris有多麼幸運，在這世界上的冒險終於不再是一個人的孤傲；Chris想他能擁有Sebastian是多麼幸福，他有興趣的著迷的樂在其中的種種，因為有心愛的人能分享而變得更加美好。

 

泰晤士河的跨年煙火絲毫不負他們的期待，既炫目又華麗。在最後一發煙火消失在黑夜中時，所有人都愉快的互賀新年。

『新年快樂，我的Sebby。』Chris抱緊懷中的人，又吻了吻他的髮絲。  
「新年快樂，我的Chris。」Sebastian笑著埋進Chris的胸口。

 

誰也不知道人生的下一刻自己會邁向什麼方向，而我深切渴望，我跨出的每一步，都有你在身旁。


End file.
